


their way of dancing

by CupofJo



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Campaign: Graduation (The Adventure Zone), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupofJo/pseuds/CupofJo
Summary: Fitzroy sways a little, this is their way of dancing. He steps around- while he doesnt have a partner pair of shoes to wind around his, he does have her. That matters more to him, honestly, the way he feels her breath against his neck when she leans in to enjoy the moment, arms still wrapped around him.
Relationships: Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt & Rainer, Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt/Rainer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	their way of dancing

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this do be my first fic on ao3, so i hope y'all enjoy! 💕

"Fitz, this is crazy." Rainer giggles, and Fitzroy holds her a little closer.   
"I won't drop you, Rainer, calm down." He kisses her forehead, making her eyes light up. Fitzroy can't help but feel a rush when her eyes light up, but he's able to keep himself together.   
"I trust you, but /still/, you could have made sure I was ready,"  
"You said I could, did you not?"

Rainer rolls her eyes, and affectionately rubs her nose against his for a second. Her eyes, pink as dahlias, seem to sparkle under the light of the moon. The way he holds her, supporting her bum, makes it easy for her to wrap her arms around Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt's neck. 

"I did. I just expected a little warning." Rainer mutters. 

Fitzroy sways a little, this is their way of dancing. He steps around- while he doesnt have a partner pair of shoes to wind around his, he does have her. That matters more to him, honestly, the way he feels her breath against his neck when she leans in to enjoy the moment, arms still wrapped around him. 

He suddenly dips her down low, so that she's almost horizontal, and she yelps in surprise and joy as he kisses her square on the lips. Her pupils dilate, and she shuts them, trusting him not to drop her, and putting her hands on his cheeks to hold while he kisses her. 

Charming, knight or villain. That's Fitzroy Maplecourt, for you. 

Fitzroy and Rainer think about the same thing when they kiss like this, the idea of one day marrying and becoming rulers of worlds, whether it was their own world, or everyone else's. Regardless, Rainer feels a dip in her stomach when he pulls her back up, and takes his lips from hers. 

He helps to settle her back into her chair, with one last kiss on the nose. "I love you, Rainer."  
"I love you too!" Rainer grins.


End file.
